


Surprise?

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1st Prompt: Percy's Birthday, Birthday Cake, Day 1: Percy Positivity Project Event, Fluff, Food Fight, Kissing, M/M, Nico in a party hat, two dorks in love, you know you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a story I have for Day One of Percy Positivity Project! I <i>completely</i> forgot I signed up for this because I forget easily and my mind is a bit addled with school coming up. I'm going to be doing these stories to the ones I signed up for (which I also don't remember 0_0) so I guess I'll go with the ones I do remember, which is this one! I really liked this prompt, so I decided to go with something everyone has always wanted! A surprise party! Short and sweet, just like Nico :3 Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I have for Day One of Percy Positivity Project! I _completely_ forgot I signed up for this because I forget easily and my mind is a bit addled with school coming up. I'm going to be doing these stories to the ones I signed up for (which I also don't remember 0_0) so I guess I'll go with the ones I do remember, which is this one! I really liked this prompt, so I decided to go with something everyone has always wanted! A surprise party! Short and sweet, just like Nico :3 Enjoy!

“Happy birthday, Percy!” Streamers flew everywhere and all of his friends popped out of their hiding spots, surprising the now 24 year old male. He jumped out from behind his groceries and spilled wrapped steak from the butcher all over the floor of his apartment.

“What’s this all about?! My birthday isn’t until this Thursday!” Annabeth, his best friend who had been hiding behind his favorite aquarium, walked up to him shaking her head.

“You seaweed brain, why would we celebrate on a weekday? I just thought since everyone was in town, we could do it a bit earlier than normal! Besides, we got you presents and cake and other stuff we planned out, so you better agree to this.” Percy nodded slowly while he picked up his cubed meats and dropped vegetables from the floor.

“How did you know I would be gone though?”

“I made Leo eat all of your food while you were gone.”

“W-What?! But I just spent 80$ on this!”

“And that’s why I made him buy you something expensive as a gift. You’re welcome.” Percy couldn’t help but smile when he suddenly had a thought that didn’t cross his mind earlier.

“You said we. Who was this other person?” The Daughter of Athena sighed and knocked on Percy’s head, to his annoyance.

“Who else is there in this room that would likely spend the time and effort to make this day special for you?”

“Me.” Percy yelped as his boyfriend popped up behind him, scaring the living shit out of him. Once again. Nico Di Angelo never really did know how to appear without seeming like a ghost. His black eyes and black hair made him a scary sight to look at for most, but Percy knew it was all just an act. It wasn’t too hard to be scared of him with his cute party hat on. All he really needed was some loving and a big hug, which he received. 

“Thank you, Nico! You’re such an angel, I’m gonna pop you.” Nico immediately turned red at the contact and tried to struggle away.

“Babe, please! You’re crushing me. People… in room… dying… help…” Nico would have passed out if not for Annabeth waiting patiently at his side to shove her fingers into Percy’s ribs. Percy doubled over and released Nico, who had gotten color back to his previously blue face.

“Hey Percy! Let’s start this party!” Jason, the moral compass of the entire group, stood at the back with his arm around Piper, his girlfriend. “This is gonna be a great time!”

Percy smiled from his hunched up position and slowly got back up. “Yeah, let’s start this shit up!” Percy grabbed Nico and dragged him over to the first game.

“Okay, everyone! Let’s play ‘Pin The Fin On The Dolphin!” Everyone groaned except Percy, whose love of dolphins outruled the cheesy game.

“Who’s fucking idea was it to pick this stupid game?” Travis Stoll and his brother Connor were standing in the far corner away from the conjugation of people near the game. “Why would we want to try and pin a fin on a dumb marine animal?”

“What did you say about the game I chose?” Nico once again appeared randomly behind the Stolls, causing them to screech in terror. But it wasn’t done yet.

“What did you say about the majestic dolphin, you sons of bitches?” Percy stood next to Nico, glaring menacingly down at the two with piercing green eyes. They both ran to the front, desperate to play the game and escape the terrifying couple.

The rest of the party was spent playing random games and eating food prepared by Katie Gardener and her friends from the Demeter Cabin, who also knew how to grill an amazing steak. Percy had never had such a fun time with anyone, what with trying to juggle school, dating Nico, and fighting monsters on the down low. This coming from his friends was a great change of pace. He was extremely grateful especially when his birthday cake came out. 

The Aphrodite Cabin was in charge of his cake, and Piper made sure to build a masterpiece. The cake was decked out like a giant ocean, different layers of blue at every level. The top defining piece was a frosting replica of his necklace, each bead a different flavor and having a different number of candles on each. Percy had never been so pleased in his life. 

“Oh, gods, this is so awesome! Thanks, guys!” Jason got up from his place, hair still wet from the apple bobbing challenge.

“Don’t worry, man! And thank Nico, if he didn’t pitch this idea to Annabeth, she wouldn’t have freaked out over every single detail.” Annabeth lightly smacked Jason on the head while Percy pulled Nico from his seat. The small boy was still wearing the party hat, now haphazardly hanging off his head in a comical manner.

“And Nico, thank you for this. I don’t know why I even deserve this!” Nico rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, eyes filled with laughter.

“You deserve it because of what you did and still are, Percy! You helped out the world and became a hero, but you still are sweet, funny, immeasurably dense, stupid…”

“I get it, Nico. Thank you. Where’s my gift?” Percy puckered his lips in for a mock kiss.

“Right here.” A pile of cake made its way and smushed right into Percy’s lips. He hollered and threw cake in response. It hit Drew Tanaka smack dab in the middle of her foundation filled face and all hell broke loose. Cake was flying everywhere and hitting everything. While that went on, Percy and Nico had crawled out and gone into a little safe spot away from the dangers of the cake war.

“Nico?”

“Yes?” Nico turned his head and a face full of cake and Percy found its way to his lips. He melted into the kiss and smiled with his now frosting coated mouth. Percy held him close in a tight embrace.

“Happy birthday, Perce.”

“You t-!” Percy was cut off by the sound of someone opening the closet door. Annabeth peered in and grinned at the two. Percy waved his hands and Annabeth got the idea.

“Don’t worry, just don’t make too much noise. I’ll tell them you escaped out the window. Use protection and have fun!” Annabeth shut the door while Nico laughed softly. Percy grabbed a piece of cake off of his face and stuck it in his mouth, sighing softly.

“This is some good cake. I love you.” Nico once again rolled his eyes and kissed Percy, snuggling into his arms. 

“Love you too, old man.” Percy pouted.

“I’m not old!” 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends the cake battle. It was fun while it was there.
> 
> Enjoy my story? There are a lot more going on with the Percy Positivity Project AO3 page! Please check out their Tumblr and all the other submissions on there!


End file.
